Sleeping Angel
by asagi471
Summary: [AU] Sasuke felt the absolute, extreme need to capture this moment on paper. He had to. She looked so positively like an angel.


**A/N: I saw this prompt on a blog on Tumblr, and it was just so cute that I had to do a SasuSaku one!**

**Prompt: Imagine Person A is secretly good at drawing, and sketches Person B without the latter knowing. It's up to you whether Person B will find out or not.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Sleeping Angel**

"Sakura. Sakura!" Stomping her foot, Ino crossed her arms, looking rather aggravated. "Wake up! Class was over, like, 10 minutes ago! Sakura!" One of Ino's slender, soft hands settled on Sakura's shoulder, trying to shake her awake. No avail.

Sakura murmured a soft grunt of disapproval, digging her head further in her arms, which formed a makeshift pillow on her wooden desk. "5 more minutes..." she mumbled quietly; a yawn came after.

An enormous sigh fled out of Ino's glossy lips, face-palming herself with one hand whilst the other hand rested on her hip. Her head shook left to right, her ponytail whipping in the air. "This is why you shouldn't sleep at 3 in the morning..." she grumbled.

Nonetheless, she collapsed her tired form on the empty chair next to her slumbering friend. Sakura is her friend; Ino would never ditch her, even if she's supposed to be at home right now.

"I guess I'll be waiting here then." Ino whispered to herself, taking out her notebook and pencil case. With newfound patience, she began her homework.

* * *

Onyx eyes narrowed with deep attentiveness. His grip on his pencil tightened as he bit his inner lip, deeply trying to perfect drawing the last line, which would be the key to completing the whole picture.

Feeling triumphant, he stared at his finished work. Perfect. Now all he had to do was color.

A scowl suddenly took over; he forgot to bring his coloring materials with him today. The only option left was to shade with pencil, which would be no problem at all for him.

Looking through the small window the classroom door had, his attentive gaze focused only on the girl, who was fast asleep at her desk; he paid no attention at all to the busy, working blonde, who sat next to her, though.

He had marveled at the way the orange glow from the setting sun fell on her petite, yet beautiful figure. Her sleeping face looked even more serene, her long lashes brushing against her cheek. A gentle smile on her face; Sasuke felt the _absolute, extreme need_ to capture this moment on paper.

He had to.

She looked so positively like an angel. An angel with a heart of gold and pure, utter kindness. An angel with face that lit up whenever she greeted someone, be it friend or some random student. An angel who would go through great lengths to help a friend. She was the first person who had shown him compassion; warmness.

Maybe that was why Sasuke fell in love with her.

Using hatching (_a type of shading using only parallel lines_), he shaded the areas that needed to be shaded.

His stomach grumbled, indicating that he skipped lunch. A sudden urge to eat tomatoes occurred to him, but he forced it down; adamantly wanting to finish the picture.

After 15 silent minutes, he smirked triumphantly. Neatly placing his pencil in his pencil bag, he left it inside his blue book bag, zipping it up. Placing his book bag strap over his shoulder, he carefully slid the classroom door open; unintentionally awarding him with Yamanaka Ino's stunned aqua orbs.

"S-Sasuke...?"

Holding up a finger to his mouth, he telepathically silenced her.

Quirking an eyebrow, she watched as he slowly approached her dozing friend. Curious, probing questions entered her mind when Sasuke gingerly set a piece of folded paper down on Sakura's desk; right next to her face.

Sasuke grunted, stuffing his hands in his pockets, already at the door. "Make sure she gets it." Not even looking back, he shut the door, already heading home.

Ino awkwardly approached the window, her eyes trailing after him as he walked past the school gates and down a street. No longer in sight, she sighed, sitting back down on her desk, intent on ignoring the paper since he made it clear enough that it was only meant for Sakura's eyes.

Haruno Sakura's soft snores and breathing were the only things that could be heard.

* * *

**[10 minutes later]**

The suspense was inwardly tearing Ino's innards bit by bit. She glowered at the innocent folded paper that was innocently next to Sakura, hoping that it would burn under her demonic gaze.

She couldn't take it anymore and swift swiped the paper, eagerly opening it. The sight she was greeted with made her flabbergasted, which quickly melted into a calmer aura.

"Well, ain't that sweet..." She laughed, cautiously folding the portrait of the pinknette up. With easy ease, Ino left it on the exact spot she found it at; she no longer paid it any heed as she continued her stressful homework. "Ugh. Math hurts my brain."

* * *

**A/N: Since it's my summer vacation, I have plenty of time in submitting new****fanfics. Be looking forward to them.~**


End file.
